My Master!
by YourMonarch
Summary: A young man by the name of Haruka is head over heels in love with his master Makoto Tachibana. The rich brunette had always been snarky and closed off ever since he had inherited everything from his parents, but what will happen when an accident involving a broken leg and a bed-ridden king have in store for his cold heart? Will sparks fly between the master and slave? King!MakotoAU
1. Master and Me

I've never seen Makoto as a king in any type of AU, it's always been Rin or Haruka... So, here I go. Makoto the King.

_A slightly snobby king, at that._

* * *

The brunette was wrapped up in soft blankets. His tall limbs were sprawled out along his high quality mattress, a hand or a foot sticking out from the tangled mess of sheets. He was awake, but he didn't want to move. He didn't want to leave his warm bed, he didn't want to open his green eyes, he didn't want to be interrupted like he was at the moment. He had zoned out the soft voice of his servant for a while now, finding it hard to believe that the other was actually trying to wake him up. After hearing his name called for what seemed like the tenth time, the grumpy teen sat up. He locked his vision on the blue-eyed, black-haired boy, Haruka Nanase. "Lord Makoto, I have your breakfast." He spoke up in his passive voice. Makoto rolled his eyes and waited for his pillows to be adjusted. The darker haired servant had quickly apologized for being so careless and hurriedly fluffed and set up his master's pillows. He pulled back once done, then went on to make sure that all the pristine white covers were neatly flattened out, leaving no rumple or out-of-place blankets untouched. Now that his master was ready to be fed, he put the small, table-like tray onto Makoto's lap and placed hot plates of food on it. The noble looked down to his food in disgust, though he took a sip of tea anyways. Breakfast was always just the start of another boring day. He swallowed and cleared his throat, getting ready to ask about his agenda for the day. He changed his mind and stayed silent as he watched his slave fidget around with his eyes set eagerly on the meal. Makoto spoke, "What are you, a mutt?" He easily downgraded the other, continuing to eat, taking a few bites of whatever westernized pastry was set in front of him. Sweet. "Do you want me to throw you my scraps? Are you hungry?" He teased, smirking at the reaction that he evoked in the boy. "Of course not, L- Lord Makoto, I was just excited to see you eat..." He spoke clearly, his frantic eyes meeting with his master's sly ones. "I made your dishes myself, today." Haruka was clearly trying to defend himself, "I would never take food from my Master." His voice filled up the room. Makoto had only pecked at his food and took a few more sips of tea, seemingly ignoring all of what the other said. "I am done. Take these away and give me my bath." He ordered, sighing out as he rested his head against the pillows just handled by Haruka not moments before. "Yes, Master." Haruka bowed his head low and rushed the plates out the door. Without his king seeing, he shoved the dishes into another maid's hand and practically ran back into the large, clean room that smelled heavily of his one and only goal in life - Makoto.

Once the smaller male entered the room and closed the door, the emerald eyes opened. "Come here." Tachibana demanded, staring into the ocean colored eyes with a judgmental gaze. "Yes, sir." Haruka nodded and shuffled over to the bedside. "How do you like working here?" The taller boy asked a question that surprised Haruka. _Where did this come from? _He thought, blinking a few times before answering his master's question. "I love it here." He started, nodding and putting on that all too fake smile. Makoto could always see right through it. He always looked so sad and almost... Worried. The elder of the two raised his brows when the servant continued speaking, probably spouting out lies. "You are a pleasure to work for. I would not have it any other way." The pale lips kept moving. "I thoroughly enjoy working here, Master." Nanase finished with a bow and reached out for the larger hands. "Please come with me, for your bath." His face went back to normal. A blank slate. This is what made the hierarchy wonder if his slave truly hated his life here, working his life away. Without waiting any longer, Makoto shooed away the hand and got up from his bed. He groaned as he stretched his back, yawning loudly afterwards. His hands easily pulled the string holding up his silk robe, exposing his naked body to slightly nippy air. He didn't mind. It felt refreshing, anyhow. The short male scrambled to pick up the thin sleeping wear and fold it up neatly, setting it aside for the moment. He quickly trailed behind his master.

Makoto loved to bathe. It was relaxing and feeling the soft fingers of Haruka against his bare body, no matter how much he hated to admit it, was enjoyable. He kept his eyes closed for the most part, sometimes cracking an eye open to peek at his naked servant. He felt gentle fingers massaging his scalp as the soap foamed up in his hair, sighing out in content. After a few more minutes of scrubbing, Haruka quietly asked, "Could you tilt your head back, please? I am going to wash out your hair, Lord Makoto." The taller one complied, sitting up a bit in the tub and tilting his head back like he was told. Hot water carefully poured over his light brown hair, sometimes feeling small hands running through his wet strands. The servant sat down the bucket he just used to rinse out Makoto's hair with and gently placed his hands on the broad shoulders, indicating that he could lean back again and go back to his normal position. The king spoke, "Haruka, why did you lie to me earlier?" This thought had been running through his head all morning. He opened his eyes and stared at the other, who's blue eyes were concentrated on the bar of soap in his hands. He had his normal expression on, but it slowly turned into a concentrated look, as if he were trying to find out the right words to use. After a while, the boy set down the soap, his hands lathered up well enough, and looked up to the larger teen. "A- Ah- You were looking..." He smiled sheepishly and brought his hands up to Makoto's throat, gently rubbing his hands into the skin. He ran his thumbs behind the wet ears and started to put in force as he rubbed the other's shoulders. "I wasn't lying, Master." The darker haired spoke with a fake confidence. He was so easy to read, is what Tachibana was thinking. "You are. I've been with you for months now. If I wasn't able to see the looks you get while you think I'm not looking, if I wasn't able to hear the waver in your voice when you speak to me, if I wasn't able to pick up on this façade you've put up, I must be an idiot. Do you really think I'm that stupid, Haruka?" The one getting cleansed raised his voice without knowing. It scared Haruka. "I- Of course I don't think you're stupid, Lord Makoto..." He whispered, running his soapy fingers down to the muscular chest, gently running his hands over his pectorals. Since he was reaching over his shoulders, he had to lean a bit over his master. His head was close to the other's. He could hear him breathing. "Than something must be bothering you." The rich teen insisted. He wasn't going to let this go. Ever since Makoto was young, he had a soft heart. Even though he tried hiding it over the years, only to protect himself, it still shone through his tough personality. Being in a class higher than others caused him to get greedy once he realized that he could basically get anything or do anything he wanted. Whenever he tried to get close to others, they were either run off by his greed or they tried stealing his family's wealth. Even if he had closed up over the years, he still had a place in his heart to make others, no matter what their social class, feel better. Haruka felt Makoto's hand gripping at his wrist. "S- Sir..." He whispered, getting startled. He knew Makoto wanted him to stop washing for a minute to talk to him. "Nothing is bothering me." He stated quickly, just hoping to wash the teen and leave to go tend to the garden or sort through the mail. Anything. He wanted time away from his master, not liking to open up. Especially around someone so arrogant. "Please trust me, Lord Makoto. I am fine." He kept a serious face on this time. He didn't want to put up that stupid smile that everyone could tell was a lie, he didn't want to pretend like he was happy and he didn't want pity like he was sad. He felt the hand on his wrist loosen up. Thank God. Makoto stood out of the bath, dripping wet. His slave raised right after. "I haven't finished your whole body, do you want me to stop?" The gentle voice asked, always feeling a little flustered when he was faced head-on with his naked king, so he averted eye contact. "Yes. I'm done." Makoto had spoken in that same tone that he always did. The small act of kindness that Haruka had saw went away. The tall male stepped out of the bath and sighed out, closing his eyes and rubbing inside his wet ear to get any water out. He looked so nonchalant, like their little encounter didn't even happen. The slave pushed that aside and focused on the task at hand, grabbing up a neatly folded towel he had gotten ready and headed for his owner. He scampered after his lord. "Don't you want to dry off?" Haruka asked quickly, trying to reach the taller one before he let any more water fall off of his perfectly toned body. Makoto had obviously blocked out whatever his slave was saying - a normal thing he tended to do. The smaller one furrowed his brows as he noticed a medium-sized puddle forming around the other's feet. Haruka looked to his feet, waiting for the other to be done cleaning out the water from his ears. He didn't want to stare so indiscreetly at Makoto's nude body, feeling like he might be punished if he was caught doing so. After a tiny bit of hearing quiet squishing noises, the blue eyes shifted up. His master was done and looked ready to go back to his room. Haruka pressed the soft, freshly laundered white towel to the strong body and patted him down. He trailed along his back and chest, arms, and finally his legs. After that, he took another dry towel and gently, slowly dried off the straight brown hair. "Don't walk around all wet like this, Lord Makoto, you might slip." Haruka advised and gave the taller one a caring look. The brunette scoffed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Both boys were dressed. Makoto had been clothed in long, beautiful light green silk robes with slightly darker prints of simple roses scattered neatly around the print. Of course, he had silver and gold jewelry placed on every inch of skin that was seen. Beautiful dangling gold earrings hung from each ear, as well as silver studs placed through his cartilage. There was a long gold necklace he wore, as well as bracelets and anklets. He always strode around barefoot in his large manor, so you would only really see sandals on him outside. The dark haired servant wore something much more drab and simple. A greyish-blue, short tunic and a pair of grey pants that stopped just above his ankle. He wasn't allowed to wear shoes either. Makoto strolled down the halls, disregarding his maids with a grunt. He had quite an attitude, really. Haruka stared up at his master. He wondered what the boy was like before all responsibility was pushed on him. His mother had died two years prior to when Haruka had started working in the Tachibana household. Makoto's father had passed away long before his mother, but the servant had no clue of how he died. Nananse's master had also lost attachments with his siblings, Ren and Ran. Makoto had not wanted to deal with the struggle of taking over a family business, dealing with the loss of his mother, as well as taking care of children. It was too much, so carelessly, he put the twins into an orphanage. The boy had became stiff and snobby from what Haruka heard from the other servants that actually stayed around long enough to face Makoto's rage and depression and overall rudeness. That's almost all he knew about the male and his past. When Haruka started working for the teen, he was just a replacement for the last slave he had. His job was to take care of his master's beck and call and never leave his side unless completely necessary. He didn't have much of a past before this, but Makoto thought he was a pretty face, so he picked him up off the streets. Haruka was scum. He had been in a poor family all his life and when his parents told him to leave and support himself, he was stuck. He had no friends to rely on, really, and absolutely no money. He dug through garbage to find himself food to eat and slept in whatever alleyway felt safe enough for the night. He had been sexually assaulted, teased, having no love whatsoever. He had become neutral and learned to shut up and take whatever came his way. When Makoto saw him when walking through the city, it was really an angel in Haruka's eyes. He was a godsend. Light brown hair that looked like it had been brushed one thousand times, stunning clothes with not a spec of dirt on them, beautiful green eyes, and a smile that seemed like it could easily melt through anyone's heart. That day, when Makoto found him, changed his life. He got food, shelter, attention. He didn't know if it was good or bad, but he didn't care which it was, at least someone knew he existed for once. He wasn't just a dirty thing on slum roads anymore.

Haruka's daze was brought to a halt as he bumped into something hard. He squeaked softly and backed up, realizing he had ran into Tachibana's back. "E- Excuse me, Lord Makoto, I was not paying attention." He bowed deeply and stayed down. "Punish me if you will." He had his hands glued to his sides, sapphire eyes staring down at the ground. "Get up." He heard the much more powerful voice demand him. "I wouldn't hit you for something so petty." He brought a hand down to tilt up the pale skinned chin. Haruka locked eyes with the green ones and stood, nodding. "I apologize."

Makoto didn't really have much to worry about with his wealth or work, since his parents had done all of that for him. They left him everything. Money, servants, mansions, everything they had previously earned and worked so hard for was left for the boy. The brunette probably wouldn't have to lift a finger in his life and he would still be more well off than those who work themselves to the bone. Haruka could tell that this man didn't want to deal with marrying or children, so he could use up all the money he wanted until he died and wouldn't pass it on to a mediocre wife or any of his children. The Tachibana name would die off as soon as Makoto had passed. So with this in mind, Makoto had very long, boring days. Haruka thought that if he had as much as Makoto, he would never be unsatisfied a day in his life. Makoto did as he pleased everyday.

* * *

The brunette decided he wanted to go outside. Haruka had already gotten a cold glass of tea for the other and made sure he was comfortable in his padded chair. The raven stood loyally by his king's side, pouring him more tea every once in a while or fluffing up a pillow or two for him. It was sunny out and the tan boy did love to sun bathe. He was nude, save for the towel carefully draped around his waist. His head was back and his green eyes were cut off from the world, leaving his slave with an itching desire to just _stare_ at his body. As much as he wanted to, he knew not to. "Haruka." His master called, "It is warm out, why don't you remove your clothing?" Haruka shifted his eyes down to the brunette and found that his eyes were still closed shut. Now was the time the needy servant could look all over that deliciously toned body. "Is that really what you want, sir? That request seems...unprofessional for your slave." The blue-eyed teen had some courage bubble up and spew out of his body, but he didn't take back his words. He did have a slightly panicked look on his face. Makoto's body shifted around, his eyes opened to look to his servant, and then his lips curled into a smirk. Haruka thought that a teen with this much free time was bound to be playful and frisky, but the thought of stripping in front of Makoto just for the hell of it made his skin tingle and burn. He wasn't going to deny any luscious feelings he had for his master. "Come here." Makoto waved a finger to signal his boy to come closer. The tan male gripped onto the white towel with his index finger and thumb, to pull it from his body and drop it into the grass, effectively exposing himself completely. Makoto stood up and was faced with big, wanting blue eyes. The lord turned the smaller of the two around and ran his soft fingertips down the boy's side, ghosting little touches along his hourglass figure. Once he reached the hem of the dull blue tunic Haruka was wearing, he slid it off over his head and dropped it to the floor as carelessly as he threw his towel down. Haruka was just barely shaking, but Makoto took notice. He was just doing this to tease and get amusement from the whole action, but now that he noticed his servant was shaking, he wanted very badly to continue on even further than just removing his shirt. The strong hands of Haruka's king ran down his chest, lightly running over his pert, pink nipples, but just for a second, before he reached the hem of his pants that were held up by a rope. He undid the thin, white rope and pushed down his pants. They were the only other thing covering his manhood. Haruka shook softly and backed up into the elder one, gasping at the action of being completely naked out in the open with _his master_. He could feel the soft flesh on Makoto that would become hard if aroused, gently and shyly pressing up into it with his lower half. He felt a soft squeeze on his hips and a chuckle by his ear. It sounded lovely. Haruka soon felt Makoto back away and turned to see him sitting in his chair, legs spread a bit wide. The poor boy wanted to look, but he knew it would be wrong, so he looked to Makoto's eyes for any answers. Those emerald pools were staring his body up and down, tilting his head slightly to see if he would get a glance at any curve his rear might have had. The brunette laughed once more and waved his hand. "Get dressed."

* * *

YAY AND THAT'S CHAPTER ONE.

So, this is my first fic I've ever written on this website and I'm super excited to put this out!

I had to include some smut in the end, because no story of mine is complete without a little nudity.

Anyways, I hope you all liked it and please give me some feed back!


	2. Fine Taste

Haruka dragged a wet, soggy, cold washcloth against his pale skin. It was late at night and his master was long since tucked in bed. It was around 11 P.M. and it was getting close to the servant's bed time as well. He had to wash up before his long day tomorrow started. He found himself with a wandering mind ever since the brunette pulled his nude body close and caressed him. He knew he couldn't feel love in those touches, merely boredom. The ocean blue eyes were fixed onto the scrawny body they were kept in, wondering if Makoto had really wanted to do something more than tease him. The shivering body exhaled and rung out the rag he was using to clean himself. Nanase was ready for sleep now, his mind exhausted and his body ridden of any naughty touches the lord of the Tachibana household left behind on him. The dark haired teen dried off his bare body and left one of the three washrooms that all of the maids and butlers had to use. He hurried to his room and got himself clothed in a simple white nightgown, nothing like the royalty of the house wore, and tucked himself into bed. Positive thoughts seeped into his mind as he imagined maybe a few more touches in his near future.

* * *

Nanase gently pressed a hand to Makoto's shoulder and gave it a small stroke. He never liked waking up Makoto. He enjoyed watching him in his peaceful state of mind, he found pleasure in watching him partake in activities he liked, he loved the expressions of excitement that lit up inside Makoto. Haruka, however, didn't like waking up a sleepy grizzly bear - which happened to be Lord Tachibana in this case. The brunette stirred and turned on his back, not opening his eyes. Haruka continued to caress and rub light circles into the tan skin. "Master, it is time to rise." The dark haired male whispered, bending down slightly to peek at the other's face, wondering if he had by any chance opened his eyes. He had. Blue was met with green and a tiny smile was met with a grumpy frown. "I brought you breakfast." Haruka tried to bring a bit of happiness into the morning with the thought of delicious omelets and warm, sweet tea. Makoto shrugged the shoulder that the pale hand was resting on and almost instantly Haru had pulled back and began working on moving down the white covers that the king had cocooned himself in. Makoto stayed lying on his back while Haruka scrambled to bring the sheets down to his waist and adjust the older boy to get ready to eat.

When the blankets reached Makoto's naval, Haruka kept pulling. He usually set the blankets on his hips while Makoto ate, but Haru had never really got a good look at his master's body until yesterday, so now everything was just all too enticing to _not_ stare at. Haruka bit his lip when he saw the small patch of dark hair from underneath Makoto's naval, stopping only when the dark trail led to a much larger section of hair. The slave looked up, eyes blown wide when he sees the tired emerald eyes burning holes into his head. The heir of the Tachibanas held a dignified smirk on his lips. "Were you wanting to see more?" The croaky voice finally broke from it's silence and pierced Nanase's ears like freshly sharpened knives. "You looked like a dirty street whore just now." Makoto sat up finally, resting his back against his pillows and headboard. Haruka stuttered. "I-I was merely adjusting your sheets." He huffed, big blotches of pink and red covered his cheeks. The servant stood up straight and moved over to retrieve the food. He slowly and carefully brought the tray over and placed it gently atop Makoto's lap, sending a small smile to his master.

Haruka truly did want to make his master as happy as he could or else he would not be fulfilling his duties or repaying him for the kindness he so graciously gave out, so he always made sure to try and keep Tachibana as happy as he could. Makoto picked up his fork and stabbed at his eggs. He took a few man-sized bites, not completely finishing the whole thing right away. He quickly drank down his tea and pushed his tray away after a few more bites. Haruka hurried to clean up the plates, setting the tray back on the cart to be rolled out to the kitchen later on. "I plan on going out to the city today, your clothes are looking rather ratty. I'm going to throw away those ugly old rags and buy you something new." The older teen commented, standing up from his bed with a look of disgust on his face as he eyed Haruka up and down. Suddenly self conscious, the blue eyed boy avoided eye contact, nodding. "Yes, sir. I would greatly appreciate it." He murmured quietly, walking back to his owner. He was naked, but Haruka tried his hardest to just look past the nudity and help him with his bath.

* * *

Both clean and in a good mood, the servant and his master walked down the cobblestone pathways of the shopping district. It was fairly big, many craftsman stores, bakeries, and dine ins lined the sidewalks, too many Haru could actually count. But most importantly, they were here today for clothes.

Haruka followed right behind Makoto, patiently waiting as he glanced at the products hanging in the shop windows or went inside one of the stores only to walk right out after taking a look at just about everything. Sometimes the green eyed boy would look at a fine piece of silk clothing, turn his head to gaze at Haruka for a moment (shamelessly eyeing his servant's whole figure), then continued to walk on. There were times that the darker haired male got his hopes up, wondering if his lord would be so kind and buy him a beautiful silk robe like his own, but when the thought came to him and Makoto had put down the clothes he was viewing, Haru quickly pushed the idea out of his mind.

"Haruka, do you like the looks of this? I feel like my current earrings are getting a bit dull, wouldn't you say?" The brunette inquired, holding up a nice pair of earrings in a small velvet box. They looked like beautiful emerald stones, cut down and polished into a tear drop shape. The tip of the stone was covered with a shiny golden cap that led to an inch long gold chain, then finally stopped with the hook that went into the ear. "Those are stunning, Master, absolutely gorgeous." He murmured, mesmerized by the jewelry. Haruka's owner nodded with a small noise of approval, then handed them to his slave and placed a thin paper check in his hands. "Go up to the counter and tell them you would like to buy these, then." Makoto looked down his nose at the boy and waved him off.

By the time they left the jewelry store Haruka was finally carrying some bags in his hands. One pair of earrings, three large gold necklaces, and one gold anklet for Makoto, and two bracelets with blue gem stones in them for Haruka - picked out by Makoto of course. Haruka didn't mind one bit that his master would never let him pick his own clothes. One, Makoto had a taste for only the most expensive items in clothing, and two, on this shopping trip Haruka was surely going to be pampered with many fine linens and accessories. Haruka had thanked his King many times for what he had gotten.

Now in a proper clothing store, Makoto was finding many things he liked for the boy he owned. The blue eyed boy's arms were piled with many shirts, pants, and even a pair of sandals he was told to try on. The elder of the two told Haru that there was a dressing room in the back and he would be joining him. The smaller boy didn't protest and instead he just followed his master to the rooms near the back of the store. It was a bit tight with the two males, the large pile of clothes they had, and the multitude of bags they had from many other clothing stores, but they all managed to fit without too much complaint. "Alright, well get undressed." The king spoke, sitting down in a chair just behind Haru, facing the mirror and the other's back. The younger of the two nodded shyly, slowly unbuttoning his white shirt he wore that day. Once it was removed and his body was met with the cool air of the shop, he began to fold his button-up and set it next to the mirror. He gazed at himself in the mirror and noticed the bright green eyes staring at his petite body through the reflection. He slowly removed his pants and awaited for his first piece of clothing to be given to him. Haruka had never received a single pair of underwear from Makoto or any of the other servants at the Tachibana household, so he grew accustomed to the raw feeling on his groin from the rough fabric rubbing on his bare skin. Haruka wasn't, however, accustomed to the fact that Makoto was eating up the full view of his naked rear. After a few moments of silence and the reddening of the pale boy's face, the slave was finally handed a piece of clothing to try on. It was a fine quality cotton and a pretty light blue color, like he always wore. He slipped on the tight fitting, long sleeved shirt and adjusted it against his compact muscles. "Do you like it?" The man with the riches spoke, reaching out and rubbing his large hands against Haruka's still nude hips. The younger boy flushed darker and nodded. "Can I... Have a pair of bottoms to go along with this...?" The black haired male unknowingly pressed his thighs together in embarrassment. His small hands came up to his face and covered his darkened cheeks and watery eyes.

"Yes." His master spoke.

Without much resistance, Makoto ran his hands down his slave's thighs and gave his lower back dimple a small kiss. Then, he reached down to the clothes they had picked out for Haru and found a pair of beige, above-the-knee shorts that looked more than just small. The brunette tapped the milky white thigh of the embarrassed boy to get his attention and the shorts were snatched from his hands in an instant.

As Haruka tried pulling the shorts on, he had to wiggle and jump slightly. Scratch the word small, let's say _extremely tight. _The smaller teen thought he might as well just rip all of the seems out now instead of trying to shove his much too large thighs in the pants. "Makoto, Master, I don't think these will fit." He stuttered with upraised eyebrows and slightly parted lips. Through the mirror, he saw the green eyed man behind him pull his chair a bit closer and wrap his thick, muscular arms around his waist. He felt his hands brush around his upper thighs as he gripped onto the beige fabric and gently tug, getting them to move just the right amount to make Haru yelp. _"A- Ah!" _The servant squeaked, feeling the shorts brush up against the head of his flaccid cock. "Master, please, I would rather not put them on!" He whined, feeling his crotch getting a bit heated up just from that tiny bit of contact. Makoto's tan hand grabbed onto the very tip of his small piece of manhood and slipped it right into the shorts, and with another tug of the pants, his thick ass and hips were fit snuggly into the sad excuse of clothing. "There you go, Haruka. Look at how nice you look in those." Makoto smiled, showing his white teeth perfectly.

"Yes, Master, they look perfect." Haru sniffled and scrunched his brows together, shifting around in the uncomfortable shorts. The shoves and pulls that Makoto dealt to his body had him heating up in all the wrong places. His cheeks were a noticeable shade of pink and his groin was absolutely on fire. It felt good. Haruka closed any sort of gap between his legs in attempt to hide his hardening shaft. "I think we will buy you these both, Haruka. You look so handsome in these, wouldn't you say?" The brunette leaned forward, wrapping both of his tough hands around Haru's hips and giving them a hard squeeze, as if encouraging him to speak up. "I am only handsome if you think so, Master." The blue eyed boy nibbled on his lip and gazed back at the man in charge of him. He got a big, droopy eyed smile in return. Makoto stood from his seat and towered over his slave. "What a good answer." He whispered and brushed his lips just along the shell of Haruka's ear. A timid, shaky whine was what Makoto received as a response.

* * *

The rest of the clothes shopping went without too much hassle. Haru successfully fit into the rest of his pants without any struggle (at least not as much of a struggle he had with his first pair of shorts), he received touches from his master, but not too many that would make him shiver with excitement, and they walked out with lots of new garments together.

Now in a carriage, getting a ride back to the Tachibana household, the servant spoke very hurriedly to his owner. "Thank you so much, Master. You have such a nice taste in style. You are very generous for giving me all of these new presents." Haruka went on and on, his voice a little too enthusiastic. He just wanted to please his king. "You are welcome, Haruka." Makoto spoke while looking out the window of their horse-drawn carriage. His face was in no way really acknowledging the things Haru were saying, merely enjoying the scenery and thinking about whatever he very well wanted to. The two boys enjoyed the ride home in silence, concluding that they had a very nice night together.


	3. Hello King

Makoto had been lying in bed after he and his slave got home from the shopping district in the city. It was just getting dark outside, the sky starting to turn a dark purple with grey clouds decorating it and hiding most of the stars in the sky. His room was brightly lit by many bed-side candles and gas lamps. He was reading the gossip section in the newest issue of their town's newspaper. It had always been so fun to see what scandalous things the old, rich bastards had been up to recently.

Just as he was about to start reading about some brothel's prostitute getting caught having public sex, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Makoto called out and placed down the paper. Haruka had walked inside and informed him that dinner was ready. Now, the king hadn't really been listening about what kind of meal he was eating tonight - he was just focused on how stunning his slave looked in a new change of clothes. Makoto had seen Haru's eyes light up when he handed him this baby blue sweater and a pair of nicely tailored white cotton overall shorts. The slave looked so young, fresh, and innocent in those shorts. Normally he would want his servants to dress up in the finest clothing, even if there were no visitors coming to the mansion.

But Haruka was a different story entirely.

Makoto wanted to see this boy looking cute and free. He didn't want the dull boy to be even duller. He loved seeing his ordinary, bored expression light up with a bit more child-like joy when he got to wear what he wanted, or when Makoto praised him. He simply loved it. Haru's pale skin was adorned with two silver bracelets, but the sapphire gems inside made his eyes absolutely _pop _with color.

By the time the heir had stopped day-dreaming about how nice Haru would look in more jewelry, his servant had pulled out a long robe from his master's closet and meandered over to him. "I thought you would like to change before going down to eat." The younger teen smiled and held up the robe, as if waiting for Makoto to strip down and change. The brunette stood up and did just that, taking his time removing his pajamas, then slipping his arms in the silky sleeves and letting his slave tie the knot to keep his robe sealed shut. Haruka had stood back once he was done dressing his owner and smiled just a bit, his eyes glazed with admiration towards his master. "Sir?" He asked, watching Makoto shift around and adjust his robe to get himself more comfortable. "Yes, Haruka?" The dominant voice filled Haru up with a shiver of excitement. The black haired boy shuffled over to the large mahogany dresser and opened up Makoto's jewelry drawer, pulling out those new earrings his master got for himself.

The slave felt warm hands on his side and turned, only to be faced with a broad, tanned chest peeking out from light green silk. He turned his head upwards to find those sparkling green eyes staring down at him, then they shifted to what Haru held in his hands. The shorter boy's usually milky colored skin heated up and he turned his head down to his hands that were subconsciously playing with the gold and emerald earrings. "I- ...wanted to put these on you, Master." He croaked out timorously. Large calloused hands felt their way up Haruka's side and began stroking his neck.

"Go ahead." Makoto whispered with that endearing voice that Haruka had longed to hear every second of every day after he had been saved from the streets.

That voice that his king just used wasn't like his normal one. His normal voice was commanding and tough, like he had one million guarded gaits around himself. He spoke with a purpose and never said anything that wasted breath. If he was engaged in a conversation that he had not wanted to be in, his voice would be bored, dull, and you could hear those thousands of little knives cutting you with the spite he held for you. But now, with those two little words that just came from his mouth, Haruka felt completely at ease. He loved that voice that seemed to just drip with honey. That voice was one of deep compassion and love. Even if somebody had the coldest, most hate-filled heart in the world, just a simple loving sentence from the brunette would melt them. Haruka was certainly melting right now, and he loved every second of it.

With a visible shiver, Haru brought his hands up to one side of Makoto's head and brushed away that heavenly soft, cocoa hair and slid one earring into his pierced ear easily. He slowly moved to the other ear and with concentrated eyes, put that one in as well. The king was absolutely captivated by the small gestures and looks Haruka made while he put his earrings in for him. Those gleaming cerulean eyes pulled back and a shy little smile played it's way onto Haruka's baby pink lips. "Gorgeous." The servant had said, leaning into the touch of his owner. Makoto cupped the side of Haru's lean face while the pad of his thumb brushed right on his cheek bone. He had never been so _god damned_ close to this boy before and it felt amazing. He fell in love with the way those deep blue eyes would twinkle with that look that no one else would ever give him, he loved the way his cheeks would turn a beautiful shade of pink at every single thing he said, and he, without a doubt, loved those luscious, full lips.

Without a second thought, the king leaned forward and placed, quite possibly, the softest kiss he has ever given right on his slave's mouth.

The thought alone should disgust him. Kissing a servant? How absolutely _vile_. But no, this was the absolute opposite.

Haruka made some type of noise that varied between a squeak, a muffled scream, and a moan and Makoto made a mental note to keep that noise locked away for another time. The king pulled away and met eyes with a very confused, yet content Haru. The brunette made a deep chuckle in his throat and pulled away from his servant. He turned on his heel and looked back behind him. "If you're a good boy, you can come get some more later."

Haruka stood, dazed, for a few seconds, before running right after his master and squealing, "Yes, Sir!"

* * *

well...

i know this chapter is short (i mean utterly tiny) but you know what something **BIG** happened

i guess

im giving you guys a second chapter today anyways, so deal with it


	4. Hello Daddy

im HOPING to finally write my favorite kink with this ship...the daddy kink...

* * *

All throughout dinner Makoto was keeping his eyes on the dark-haired slave. His eyes seemed to darken with a type of hunger that made Haruka go weak in the knees. The way Makoto would chew ever so slowly, causing his defined jaw to flex even more than normal and when he would lick his upper lip, he made sure his slave wouldn't miss a thing. His eyes seemed to glaze over when he would peer over his the rim of his wine glass, and when his adam's apple bobbed up and down with each thick swallow, Haru wondered how Makoto would like it if he wrapped his lips around something of his and sucked and swallowed just like that.

Servants would come and go, taking his plates and coming back with the next course of his meal. Makoto would just shoo them off and nod, saying whatever they were getting for him was fine. Haruka would just stand by, blushing and fidgeting in his shorts. His eyes would look away from embarrassment, only to see his king boring holes into his face. He would stay quiet and gently bite at his nails, then get a warning glance at from his owner. Haru would hear that demanding voice from across the dining hall, "Haruka, stop biting your nails." And instantly, the servant would throw his hand down like his life depended on it.

Somewhere near the end of his meal, the brunette called Haru over. He held up his hand and stuck out a finger and then curled it inward, like he had the magic to pull his slave in just by pulling his finger back in. Maybe he did have magic powers, because the pale boy was by his side in seconds.

"Yes, Master?" He asked quietly, bowing his head and not making eye contact. He didn't want to make it seem like he was trying to appear stronger than Makoto just because he was standing taller than him just at the moment. "Haruka, look at me." The tanned male spoke, picking up his wine and taking a small sip as he waited for the boy to build up the courage and follow his command. Haru met eyes with Makoto, but he kept his eyes hooded, and his mouth looked a bit funny, like he was holding back a frown. "Why don't you get on your knees?" The king put on that sweet smile and tilted his head, waiting for his slave to obey. Haru fell to his knees before Makoto could bat an eyelash. A warm chuckle from Makoto filled the space in between the two of them.

This feels better. This feels right. Haruka needs to look up to his master, he can't look down upon him literally or figuratively.

Makoto looks back to his plate that has some sort of delicacy upon it. He picks up his spoon and scoops up a bit of - what looks like to Haru - off-white cream. His owner wraps a firm and sure hand right around the base of Haruka's skull with his right hand and brings the spoon to his slave's mouth with the left. "Open up." He crooned and enjoyed the view of his soft lips wrapping around the spoon and those huge eyes innocently staring up at him, like he was waiting for approval to actually eat it. Makoto scraped his fingers along the slave's scalp and nodded. Haru pulled back as much as his owner's hand would let him and swallowed. It tasted like sweet lemons, if such a thing actually existed. It was very cold too. Makoto bent down a bit to press his lips against Haru's hair and hum to him. "Did you like it?" He asked, hand trailing down his neck and down into the collar of his sweater.

"Yes, very much, Master." His face heated up and he wish he could have another bite of that delicious treat to cool himself down. "Would you like another?" The older boy asked, swiping up another scoop of the dessert. "N- No, Sir, I do not want to eat your dinner..." He mumbled, even though he was lying. That was one of the best things he had ever tasted. The brunette brought the spoon up to his lips and nudged him softly, encouraging him to eat. Finally, after a few moments passed by, Haru gave in and took the spoon into his mouth. Makoto began mumbling something into his ear.

"Be a good boy for _daddy_."

Haruka choked, inhaling remains of the melted treat and gagging himself on the spoon simultaneously. _Daddy?! _Haruka thought, pulling back and coughing, gasping for the air he lost. Makoto had done weird things before, but calling himself Haruka's father was absolutely _insane_. Haru peered up at his master, face, neck, and ears completely red. His eyes were like saucers, incredibly big and slightly worried. "M- Master!" He whimpered and began to push himself up. He was stopped about half way and shoved back down by a rough hand on his shoulder. "Sit, Haruka." His master began.

"Okay..." Haru whimpered.

This mood was unsettling for Haruka. He has never heard of anyone being attracted to their father. Makoto just continued to run his hands through his slave's silky locks, bringing another spoonful to the boy's lips. Haru knew better than to turn it down, now that his owner was mad. He wrapped his lips around the spoon and shivered at the chill of the citrus cream.

This continued for a long while until he finished the dessert on Makoto's plate. By the time it was all gone, Haru had his hands and chin resting on the heir's thigh. He quite liked this caring affection, even if the whole "daddy" thing was a little weird. He got pets and kisses and was even being fed a delectable snack. Makoto was harsh on him at first, Haru viewed him like a monster, but everything seemed to be smoothing out. And that kiss, oh _God _that kiss, Haru swore he could feel sparks being lit between them. That was a magical moment. Possibly the best moment in his entire existence.

Makoto snapped his fingers, to which Haru jumped at after almost falling asleep. "Master?" He asked quickly, needing to know what the tan boy needed. "Not you, Haruka." He chided, stoking that beautiful dark head of hair. Another servant came, grabbing the dirtied plates and trying to rush off. The brunette grabbed her old and frail wrist, and told her to bring up two wine glasses and the sweetest bubbly champagne they had up to his room. She nodded and flashed him a smile once he let her go.

"Haruka, up." He commanded and lazily, Haru followed his orders. Almost an hour of scalp massages and neck rubs and lying his head down on that warm, soft thigh, Haruka was feeling more than sleepy. He stood and rubbed his eyes with both hands, making soft noises as he stretched. Makoto stood from his seat and thought of how much his slave looked like a small child after his nap.

"Are you ready to go to sleep, Sir?" He whined and looked up to his owner after rubbing his puffy, sleep-deprived eyes. Makoto shot him that warm smile again, but there was a little more lust in his eyes than either of them cared to admit. Warm hands wrapped around his servant and his heart, as well as groin, swelled when the pale boy leaned into his chest and submitted to his caresses.

"Are you ready to sleepy, my tired little boy?" Makoto bit his lip as he pressed wet kisses to Haruka's ear. The shorter of the two whimpered when he heard the words and felt the warm saliva Makoto was leaving on his skin as he sucked on the shell of his ear. "Y- Yes, Sir, you made me very tired..." He looked up to the brunette, eyes droopy and glossy. "Then why don't we retire to my room, Haruka?" His owner chuckled and dropped his hands down low on the younger one's waist.

Haru smiled without paying much attention to the lust and lewdness that laced his master's voice.

* * *

BUH BAM TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY

btw get ready for smut and cockslut haru next chapter?


	5. Submitting to Desire

nsfw just warning u

* * *

Just like Makoto had ordered, the champagne was in his room sitting prettily at the top of a decorative pail of ice, and two slim glasses sat right next to it on his bedside table. The brunette had his arm wrapped around the young slave, stroking sly fingers up and down his waist. Haruka had been clinging onto his master the whole time it took to get to the king's bedroom, and honestly, Makoto had no idea what changed the boy's mood to act so loving.

"Haruka, go sit on the bed." The master commanded. Without any hesitation at all, the dark haired teen made his way over to the huge mattress that was piled with heavy blankets that could be mistaken as clouds in heaven because of how soft they were. Haru sat down slowly, afraid of crinkling the blankets too badly. Makoto had gotten himself comfy while his slave sat, loosening up his silk robe and taking off whatever he had underneath. His robe had just barely covered his hips and genitalia.

Haruka's master poured one glass of champagne, for himself. He sat beside Haru and slid his arm around those perfectly shaped hips. The wine he had already drank at dinner had his body warm and buzzing. He sipped at his bubbling drink, and looked down to his slave. Haruka had obviously over exerted himself today. Usually, if this type of behavior were to go on between them, the boy would be a blushing, stuttering, jumpy mess, but now he was quiet, malleable, and most of all - _needy._

His slave wasn't putting up a fight to get away from the touches, rather, he was leaning into them. Wanting them. Makoto wasn't about to deny himself the opportunity.

"Haru."

Makoto whispered sweetly into the hair-covered ear. Haruka suddenly sat up straight, eyes open wide at the nickname his master had just used for him. He seemed confused, but really, he just wanted to hear it again. "Master?" He asked, lips pink and perfectly parted.

The king knew this boy was very pliable and vulnerable right now, but he had the perfect plan to make the slave lose everything.

The slim stand of the glass was slid into Haru's hand. "Drink." Makoto hummed, to which the slave nodded eagerly and brought the fragile rim of the cup to his lips. He took a long sip, and was just about to pull the drink away from his lips, before Makoto's calloused fingers were tilting the cup back to his face again. Forced to swallow more of the champagne, Haruka resorted to chugging. He was going to choke, or worse, dirty his master's sheets from the expensive drink dribbling down his face!

The tanned boy took to cup from the younger one and filled it up to the brim. Haru was blushing and wiping his lips with vigor. Before the shorter of the two had a chance to protest, the glass was at his lips again, only this time, Makoto was the one controlling how fast he had to drink. Haruka squealed and shot his hands up to grip at Makoto's wrist, gagging from how much alcohol entered his throat.

The king watched with lazy eyes, continuing to poor champagne down the younger one's throat and watch his slave suffer. He pulled the glass away and set it down, stroking the back of Haruka's neck, while he gently dabbed at the wet lips that belonged to his servant.

Tears stained Haru's flushed cheeks and whined escaped his throat, sniveling and trying to wipe his wet eyes. "S- Sir..." He cried and attempted to pull away from his master's touches. He pushed Makoto's hand away and wiped at his eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Didn't you like your drink, Haruka?" He chuckled and took a drink from his own cup. He drank it all easily, downing it without trouble. He leaned in to his slave, "Wouldn't you like more?" The brunette kissed at Haru's ear, gently brushing the dark hair behind his ears and from his face.

Haruka felt confused. Why would his king hurt him so, after that sweet kiss? After those intimate touches and warm reassurance. Maybe he did want more alcohol. He nodded to his master's words and reached for his glass again.

His hand was swatted away.

Large fingers gripped the neck of the bottle of champagne and placed it in Haruka's hands. "Drink." He murmured in the smaller one's ear and gave his back little rub, goading him on. "Drink from the bottle." His voice was back to that sweet, sugary voice.

The cerulean eyes gazed down at the sweet, yet bitter drink, and pressed his lips to the bottle. He drank and drank and drank. Haruka got hazy in the mind, and his head was practically spinning. The slim faced servant only pulled away to suck in breath and reply to his master's words with small whines. Makoto kept telling him to drink to his heart's content, so he did.

Haruka felt hot. His stomach was so full and his skin was warm and his limbs felt heavy. He hadn't felt this, ever. It felt weird. He was weighed down by the affects of expensively sweet alcohol that packed a punch. His eyes were droopy, but he felt alive somehow. He felt excited.

When Haruka felt sleepy, he began to place the champagne on the nightstand, where it once was. He banged it against the edge, then giggled and successfully placed it where it should be the second time around. Makoto smirked to himself. He got his slave where he wanted him. Drunk.

"_Lie down, baby_." Makoto whispered, placing a hand on his slave's inner thigh and a palm on his lower back, pulling Haru into a position to lay against the pillows. Haru giggled and nodded, grabbing at Makoto's hand between his leg. "Yes, papa!" He grinned and shifted his owner's hand up his leg and against his groin, closing his thighs around the large hand.

When he felt his master touch him, his sleepiness was gone in an instant. He was fully awake and found a confidence in him that he had never known was inside of him before. The drink Makoto made him take had weird ways of working. Haruka felt like a completely different person without even knowing it was happening.

Makoto groaned deep in his throat and hunger flashed in his eyes. Perfect. Absolutely _fucking _perfect. He needed this. Haruka was just what he wanted. He was loose and free, playful and slutty.

Makoto had laid down beside his slave and rested his head on his free hand. He was on his side, watching his pretty slave with his head propped up. A small smirk played on his lips as his fingers rubbed against the soft fabric between Haru's legs. The slave squealed and stroked his dainty fingers up the perfectly sun kissed arms, petting them up and down. His hips rolled instinctively into the rough palm of his king. Haru sucked on his lower lip, but his smile was still very noticeable. Makoto was glad that his slave was the happy sort of drunk.

"What a pretty boy." He drawled and leaned forward to softly nip at Haru's rosy nose. The blue-eyed boy took his hands from Makoto's and ran his nimble hands up to the buttons of his white overalls. He undid them quickly, but with a bit of struggle in his drunken stupor, pulling the front flap down. "Oh, _daddy_, I can be so pretty for you!" He chirped and trailed his hands down to the hem of his baby blue sweater and curled his fingers around the hem. He pulled up the soft fabric until his puffy, pink nipples were exposed. "Look at my breasts, daddy, look at how big they are for you." He mumbled and slurred his words, cheeks bright pink.

All traces of the old, shy slave were gone. What Makoto saw was magnificent. A complete slut.

The emerald eyed boy took his hand from the bulge in Haruka's pants and trailed a single finger around the edge of the exposed nipples. "What cute nipples, Haruka... You must play with them a lot to get them this big and eager, hm?" Makoto asked, biting on the inside of his cheek to keep a composed face. He was so hard.

The slave nodded and smiled brightly. "Yeah!" He squealed and pulled on both of his nipples, never breaking eye contact with his master.

Suddenly, he stop giggling as much and fell quiet. "I- I..." His blue eyes got so wide and then he broke out into shrill laughter. "I know what else is big!" He yelled and pushed on Makoto's shoulders so he was lying down. Haruka rolled onto his tummy in between his owner's legs. He pulled up his master's robe and peeked his head underneath.

Makoto heard a moan and a high pitched "fuck yeah" and chuckled to himself. His slave greedily pushed up the silken robes and took the perfectly sized cock into his mouth. Haruka closed his eyes and held onto the base of his master's dick. Sliding his mouth down as slow as he could in his frenzy of excitement, he took that thick, beautiful cock down to the hilt. He deep throated Makoto in a matter of seconds, swallowing and moaning around the girth.

The king was surprised. Holy _fuck_ that so good damn good. He was seeing stars. He closed his eyes and let out a lewd moan, growling and boring at his lower lip. He held down Haruka's head so he couldn't move, taking a moment to compose himself.

"Did you suck cock on the street?" Makoto swallowed down a lump in his throat, trying to hold back his ragged breath. He was surprised, but not at all upset this fact. Of course his slave had been a street whore. He had to earn money somehow.

The black haired boy pulled up quickly from the manhood and crawled out from his overalls. "This is the best I've ever tasted!" The slave exclaimed, his lips wet with spit and slimy precum. His bottom half was now bare and his small erection was pink, hard, and dribbling all over the sheets. His nipples were exposed and he spit on his greedy hands, rubbing them all over his chest. Paying specific attention to his nipples, rolling them between his fingers, he cried out, "_Daddy,_ _my titties so good!_

Before the king could even blink, Haru was back down, mouth sheathed on his cock. Green eyes scanned over the sight before him. A cock hungry bitch getting his way. A head of dark, sweaty hair moving over his big cock and a delicious ass bouncing up and down from his needy hips grinding into the pristine bed sheets.

Haruka whined and pulled on his erect nipples with one hand, the other held onto the base of his master's dick, running his fingers through dark, rough hair connected to it. The slave had his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog in the sun and slapped the wet head of the cock against it. His big ass jiggled whenever his hips slammed down on the bed sheets. His neglected cock was doing just fine on the soft sheets, bringing him close to the edge without any extra touches. He hadn't got off in so long, it felt so amazing.

"_Mn_, d- daddy, I'm so close! I'm gonna cum all over!" He cried, eyes barely able to stay open as he drooled like a fucking rabid beast. He sucked on Makoto's cock, taking him in fully once again, tears streaming down his face like a flood.

The filthy words, the exotic sight, and the _incredible_ feeling made Makoto crazy. God, he was going to come fast.

And he did.

Hot semen shot out of his dick and into his slave's expectant throat. He pulled off quickly and pumped him as fast as he could, tongue sticking out. "_Yeah! Daddy, cum in my mouth! It tastes so fucking good!" _Loud moans filled the room from both of the boys, not giving a single shit in the world if anyone heard. It felt like Heaven.

The king heard soft moans and pants. He ran a hand through his hair, getting it off of his damp forehead, and opened his eyes. "Oh, God..." He whispered, looking down at the mess between his legs. Haruka had came. He came loads and he looked a bit embarrassed. His own cock was a disgusting mess, leftover cum and saliva covered him. His thighs were sweaty and his silk stuck to him like a leather glove, but he was too tired to care. Haruka was much too drunk to care, either.

"Master..." The king heard a small whisper and felt a gentle touch to his bare stomach. His robe was basically falling off of his whole body. "Master, you're so... So pretty.." Haru whispered, closing his eyes and heaving, resting his head on the other's toned stomach. "I love being your slave... I love being here with you..." He nuzzled into Makoto's navel and kissed at the light trail of hair underneath it. "I love you, Sir, you are no monster." He opened his eyes for a moment to take a sleepy peek at the content teen basking in the afterglow of orgasm. "I was mistaken when I first arrived." He smiled and kissed his stomach one last time before groggily sitting up. His headache was already booming, but he was a a slave and his job was to take care of his lord. He reached for his overalls and stood, beginning to slip them on.

Makoto was staring at his servant. _Beautiful_, was what he was thinking. Absolutely beautiful.

"Stay."

Haru turned at the voice and raised his eyebrows. He buckled his straps on his overalls and a crease in his brow formed. "I... Need to go." He whispered and shook his head, the migraine and after affects of the drinking kicking in, fast. "Master, I have to go." He grabbed some tissue from the night stand and dabbed at the coagulating cum on the sheets and the mess on and between the king's thighs. He pulled away, shoving the tissue in his pocket and hurrying for the exit.

"Goodnight." Haruka whimpered as he closed the door.


	6. It's Alright

Makoto had not a wink of sleep that night. He tossed and turned in his sheets, groaned to himself about it being too hot or too cold, but in reality, the thoughts about his slave is what kept him up.

Haruka claimed to love him, love working for him, love everything about him. Why? That was the question Makoto kept asking himself. He treated Haru like absolute shit from the moment he first arrived. Sure, he might have been a tad generous when shopping for his new clothes or giving him and his other servants a bit more food than he should. But that was all for himself. He wanted to see Haruka in clothes that would please his eyes and he wanted his slaves to stay healthy so they could always take care of him. The king just didn't understand and he _hated_ not knowing why his slave felt that way.

The morning sun was rising, casting a light, cornflower blue glow on everything in the room. Makoto sat up from his bed and stretched, lower back popping and a pleased groan coming from his lips. Haruka should be in here any minute now to wake him up and serve him his breakfast. Maybe Makoto could ask Haru to share the food with him and ease him into talking about last night. That seemed like a good plan.

A smile spread across his face as he rubbed his eyes and thought up what he was going to say to his slave. I may have feelings for you, Haruka, but why do you feel the way you do for me? Or maybe... You're a marvelous slave, what do you see in me? Probably both. The nude boy slid on a pair of long pajama pants and sat down on his bed. He shifted around to get himself into a comfortable position to wait for Haruka. There was no way he was going to go out and find Haru in the slave's sleeping quarters. He wasn't that desperate.

By the time the brunette heard a tiny knock on the door, he slid away his sketch pad and attentively waited for his small admirer to come in. He was excited, yet nervous to discuss last night. God, he had gotten his servant drunk last night and was at the receiving end of the most lewd blow job he had ever witnessed. That's not something to be proud of. But, then again, the dark haired boy did admit to deep feelings. That is a topic worth talking about.

Makoto's thoughts instantly stopped when another servant came in with his breakfast.

The brunette clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. "Where the fuck is Haruka?" He demanded, quickly turning back into his old demeanor. The small woman jumped and scuttled over to him with his serving tray. "He requested the morning off, Sir. He said he wasn't feeling quite well." Her voice was rushed and slightly afraid as she placed his food in front of him. "Not feeling well?" He asked, gritting his teeth at how stupid he felt. Of course his slave did not hold feelings for him. It was all a fucking apology for letting his guard slip and not doing his job properly. Any slave knows not to do anything of that sort with their master.

The teen didn't want to eat. He felt the anger rising in his chest and it plainly showed on his face. The woman serving him nodded. "Yes, Sir. He explained that his head felt worse than anything he has ever felt and he was rather sick last night. He had been retching all morning, I gave him medicine and told him to lie down." She was rather thorough when talking. Makoto felt his own headache coming on.

The king brought a hand up to his face and ran it through his hair, pulling his bangs back from his face. His eyes were closed. He looked rather tranquil and took a deep breath before saying, "If he isn't up here in five minutes, I will take out my riding crop and personally punish both you and him. Get the fuck out of my room." He spoke softly, not once opening his eyes. He heard his servant exclaim acknowledgement and close the door gently behind her.

* * *

Haruka entered his master's room quietly, panting softly. He didn't want to be punished. Nervously, he entered the room and closed the door behind him, not moving any closer to the bed where the teen sat. Makoto had pushed his breakfast aside and only took a few measly bites. Haruka held his hands behind his back and stared down at the floor.

"Haruka, I want to bathe." Makoto declared and stood from his bed, slipping out of his pajama pants. Now completely naked, he made his way over to Haruka. The blue eyed boy only nodded and went over to his owner's closet, pulling out a fresh, clean robe for the day. He glanced to his master, careful not to make any eye contact. He followed the heir into the washroom and began to run the hot water in the tub. While he waited for the water to warm, he began to remove his own clothes. Makoto made it a rule that anyone bathing him must keep their clothes from getting wet because he didn't want them to get two pairs of clothes dirty in the same day. Makoto had sat down in the tub already, sighing out and tilting his head back as his arms rested against the sides of the tub.

Haruka got out the soap, a bucket, and a very soft wash cloth from the cabinet in the bathroom. He walked over to the king, sat beside him on the side of the tub, and dunked the soft wash cloth in the water. The tub was still filling, but he decided to start working fast. His head was pounding and he was so groggy. He wanted to finish cleaning his master and go back to where the servants rest and spend his day down there.

He dragged he wet cloth over his master's nicely defined pectorals and abs. He got the tan skin wet and ready for soap. The tension was unsettling. Haruka kept eyes glued to his hand, watching the skin he was washing. He wasn't going to look up into those angry eyes peering holes onto his head. The rag was now lathered in soap and he began to clean every inch of his master's body. When the tub got full, he turned off the water and just continued his work.

When he was faced with the task of cleaning his groin and legs, he bit his lips. He was so embarrassed. He hated himself for last night. He made quick work of what he was doing.

Haruka finished cleaning every part of Makoto's body, but that didn't help him feel any better. He felt worse. The younger of the two was holding back tears of self hatred and embarrassment. The slave took a deep breath and drained the tub, wiping at his damp eyes that threatened to spill tears. He hurried over to the cabinet and pulled out a fluffy towel to dry his master.

While Haruka had his back turned, he heard a loud thud, an ear-splitting crack, and a string of screams and curses from the other.

The slave turned around as fast as his body let him without tumbling over and shrieked at what he saw. Panic was lacing his whole body and fear shook him down to the core. His hands shot out and his body fell to the floor beside his master. He cried out loudly and cupped Makoto's pained face in his hands. Widened and shocked blue eyes scanned the yelling boy beneath him and found the problem. Right below his master's knee, his leg looked mangled and twisted.

The slave had tears steaming down his face, stroking shaky fingers down Makoto's cheeks. He was trying to hush him like he would a child. "I- It's alright, M- Master! Don't cry, I have to go get help, d- don't move at all!" He worried, standing and running to his master's bedroom door, wailing down the hall for help.

* * *

After the home doctor had done all he could to fix Makoto and applied the cast, he gave Makoto's servants a bottle of pain killers to give to their king that heavily induced sleep. He was allowed to take two a day, seven hours apart. The doctor had already pumped the teen full of anesthesia and he was drifting in and out of sleep. The servants paid the doctor while their owner was still under and thanked him as he left.

Haruka had never left his master's side, even while the surgery had taken place. Now that everything has settled down, a sleepy servant sat on a chair next to his master's bed and stroked up and down the tanned, muscular arms with feather-like finger tips. His eyes were closed and his breathing had subsided to barely audible noises. His head was resting on the bed side and his free hand was pulled up under his chin, effectively acting as a pillow. His hangover from the night before had gone by now. After he focused so hard on everything else, he had forgotten all about his pain and more on the well being of his master.

The slave heard some stirring, but just assumed that Makoto was shifting in his sleep again.

Moments passed as Haruka slipped deeper and deeper into sleep, until he felt a tough hand gripping his own. The slave didn't open his eyes, subconsciously squeezing onto the thumb that rubbed his palm.

"Haruka." The king called.

The pale boy reluctantly opened his sparkling blue eyes, staring up at the boy in the bed that was peering right back at him. They held gazes for a long time. The mood between them was rather peaceful. Makoto continued to stroke the boy's hand and Haruka continued to give him loving squeezes in return. The elder of the two was still a bit groggy because of the pain killers, but he had a definite mind about the way he was treating his slave right now.

"That was scary." Haruka whispered, his brows knitting together in concern as he looked away from the green stare. He felt a reassuring tug on his fingers, then felt Makoto's hand lace their digits together. "It was." Was all the king said. It stayed quiet again. For a long time. No one moved an inch, simply enjoying the peace and quiet and the gentle caresses of their hands against each other. The servant heard a deep sigh from the other, causing him to turn his head in curiosity. "You cried."

Haruka simply buried his head into the pit of his bent elbow and gave the calloused hand a tiny squeeze. He didn't want to face his master now. It was his job to always serve Makoto and he had been too slow to dry him off, so he slipped and fell, leaving him with a broken leg. The slave felt terrible. He felt the heat rising to his cheeks again and the familiar feeling of wet eyelashes.

"It's alright." Makoto spoke in a hushed tone, hopefully pulling off a soothing voice for Haruka to calm down to. He pulled his hand from the slave's and placed it atop the nicely cut, dark hair that was right beside him. His fingers carded through the soft locks, sometimes ticking the back of the pale neck or twirling some stray hairs around his finger.

After a moment of the caring act, Haruka lifted his head to look back at the boy before him. The usually pale cheeks were tinted a cute shade of pink, his eyebrows were quirked upwards, and the smallest trace of a pout was on his lips. Makoto cupped a hand on the tear stained face and ran the pad of his thumb just beneath Haruka's dark lower lashes to rid him of the tears.

Haruka stood up from his seat abruptly and climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders of his king. "Master, it was so upsetting seeing you in pain." He whimpered, nuzzling his face into the beautiful robes his owner had on. "I was scared and I couldn't help y- you-" His voice hitched up an octave, quickly putting a stop to speaking as he hiccuped out a cry. If it weren't for the accident, Haruka would be distant, much too scared to face his master after last night, but now that this happened, now that his master was bed-ridden, he couldn't get rid of that feeling of wanting to be close.

Strong and protective arms wrapped up the smaller boy. "Stop crying." Makoto demanded. The slave turned his head up to look at the heir. "B- But it was really scary!" He cried, bring his arm up to wipe at his eyes with his long sleeve. He was practically lying on top of his master, paying special attention not to shift his wrapped up leg, weeping into his chest. Makoto kept a level head through all of this. "It _was _scary. It is not scary now. Lift your head and look at me." He ordered, grabbing some tissue from the bed side table. Haruka did just as he was told and sniveled as the king wiped at his face. He grabbed an extra tissue and and held it at the boy's nose, telling him to blow. "M- Master, I can blow my nose myself..." He blushed. "That was not a question, Haruka." Makoto chided. The slave nodded bashfully and blew his stuffy nose.

After the quick clean up, the brunette leaned forward and gave the bright pink lips a sweet kiss, which the slave eagerly returned. "You are all better now. And I will be too, in due time. Don't cry anymore." He tapped Haruka's nose with his index finger and smiled.

The pale teen sniffed just a tad more, curling up against the large, muscular body and rested his head in the crook of Makoto's neck. Even if things seemed to be okay right now, it really wasn't. Last night was crossing the boundary. Haruka did not want to make eye contact with his owner as he spoke of this. "Master... Last night..." He whispered, gently stroking patterns into Makoto's slightly exposed chest. He felt the teen beneath him tense up. "Last night was wrong..." Haru gripped onto the hem of Makoto's robe. "I was very naughty... Slaves like me should never do that sort of thing..." He mumbled, sighing as he recalled the many discrete things he said and did last night. It made him shiver, thinking of how incredibly dirty he could be.

"I'm sorry..." Haruka whined and bunched up the part of the robe he had in his hand. His shoulders sunk down with regret. He felt Makoto's chest bounce beneath him. He was laughing! The slave heard a low voice, "I'm not."

Haru's head shot up and his huge blue eyes fixated on his king. "M- Master?!" He yelped, lightly hitting Makoto's chest to evoke answers. "It was a pleasant way to end the night... You were gorgeous." The king smirked, "It felt nice."

The servant giggled and wrapped his arms around his master. "Thank you for not being angry."

"Nonsense." The king shrugged and stroked the other's silky soft hair. "I'm feeling rather peckish, now." He offered, and his servant quickly picked up on his hidden request. "I will get dinner started right away, Sir." Haruka nodded and began to pull away. He stopped himself though, furrowing his brows. "Th- Thank you." He murmured, and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Makoto's. His lips pressed fully flush against the other's, softly licking at the boy's lower lip. He wanted so badly to do this every time he saw his master, but that would be wrong for a slave to do.

He pulled away completely and stood, in a proper servant's stance. Arms behind his back, chin up high, and back straight. "I'll bring you dinner tonight, so you do not have to move your leg any. I will see you momentarily, Master." He grinned and giggled softly when his owner waved goodbye.

* * *

OK so that's another chapter finished whatever BUUUUT i want to clarify some stuff.

Now i know this story is getting increasingly more """"popular"""", so this is for future readers and anyone who has been wondering "why the heck does Haruka act like that?"

OK so yeah haru is a big baby in this. He cries and smiles and laughs and confesses his feeling easily for makoto. Yes, it's not canon at all, Haruka acts nothing like that in Free!

In this story, I make Haruka act like that because Makoto is his savior in a way. yeah, Makoto is mean and kind of...a pedo sometimes... but he picked this dirt poor boy off of the street, gave him a home, feeds him, and dresses him in clothes that Haruka would have never had, even if he was a bit wealthier than the common folk that live in the same city.

Haruka looks up to him, so he shows adoration and love without batting an eyelash. I _was _going to make him cold and calculating (you can kind of see that in the first chapter, whoops) like in the anime, but I thought about it and I think this is a decent way to make Haruka act in this situation.

ok thanks for reading my babble and thanks for reading the story, goodbye all


	7. Love and Sex

After the incident, the mansion was very slow and uneventful for the most part. The most that the servants did during the day was make Makoto's meals and send them up to him. Haruka did the rest.

The slave was constantly at his side. He was so infatuated with him, he spent all the time he could with his king. Haruka offered to feed him between meals or bathe him even after he already had his morning bath. He would ask if he wanted his pillows rearranged, if he was uncomfortable and wanted a massage, or wanted a simple change of clothes to get more comfortable. Right now, infact, the slave was currently bent over the king's bed, batting his thick eyelashes and spoon-feeding the boy.

Haruka held up the spoon of spicy yellow curry that he spent an hour and a half on making, wanting it to be perfect for his injured king. He giggled when the teen moaned at the warmth and taste of the meal. Once the bowl was empty, Haruka set it aside and played with the edges of the robe that covered nothing on the boy except his arms and sides. The tanned boy made it very well known that he did not want to have to struggle with tight, constricting clothes while he had a broken leg. Haru had a tough time not staring at the perfectly chiseled, naked body at first, but he learned that Makoto didn't mind if he did take a peek every once in a while.

Makoto cupped the pale face between his hands, then stroked his fingers down the slender neck and over the crook of his neck, slipping off the loose knit sweater that hung on the younger one's shoulders. "Come up here." Makoto teased, running fingertips over the other's exposed collar bone. Haruka climbed up quickly, tucking his feet underneath him as he sat, smiling down at Makoto with pure endearment.

A warm hand slid up Haruka's thick thigh. It was a bit warm in the mansion today, so he was wearing the special white shorts Makoto got him, as well as a crochet sweater that didn't really act as a sweater and more of a long sleeve that had many holes in it, due to how the yarn was weaved. His skin and nipples were very clearly seen through it. Makoto said he liked it.

"Lie down, Haruka, don't be a tease." Makoto ran his fingertips up the other's side and chuckled when Haru flopped down and wrapped his arms around him. He felt the boy's sweet lips against his ear. "Like this, Sir?" He giggled and ran his bare hand over those honey-colored abs right next to him. The only response was a hum, but that was good enough for the slave.

Again, one of Makoto's tough hands were at his thighs, this time inching closer to his bottom until it had a nice handful of malleable ass. "Ah!" Haruka squealed, his hips quickly snapping forward to avoid the harsh grip his master held on his rear. The dark haired boy hid his face in Makoto's side to hide his shy look. Even if they had been flirtatious with each other, they still hadn't done anything too serious besides small kisses or strokes.

The large hand massaged the skin, and soon enough, he felt it sliding down into his shorts and underwear. "Sir..." He whined, balling his hands into fists. He gently rolled his hips back into the hand with a timid expression playing on his face. "Ah, you were right when you said these shorts were tight." Makoto glanced down to Haruka's curved ass.

Haru felt the hand moving around in his shorts, then a thick fingertip at his hole. "Master, I- I don't think we should..." The slave bit his lip, and even though he protested, he rolled his hips backwards onto the rough, dry skin. He wished that Makoto's hand was nice and oiled up so he could just slide his ass back and pleasure himself.

He hadn't been penetrated in so long that he missed it. He hadn't even fingered himself since the last time he had sex. The feeling of something hard against his entrance was so tempting and made the shorter boy think of many naughty things.

He trailed his cold fingertips down the dips and curves on Makoto's abs and stomach until he was gently brushing on the tip of the king's soft cock. He was petting up and down with very light touches, staring down at his work. His head was rested on the teen's rising and falling chest, but he was down low enough so his master couldn't see his face. He had a composed expression on, even with darkened cheeks. His thumb soon came into the mix while stroking Makoto, taking the whole cock into his hand and gently tugging. "Master..." He called, sounding a a bit like a question. "Master, do you have oil...?" He wondered, reaching his pinky and ring finger down to play with his owner's balls while still pulling gently at the rest of the shaft.

The cock was hot and very soft. Makoto was starting to get a bit stiff, but he chuckled and reached down, pulling the slave's hand off of his body. "No one told you it was play time, Haru, don't be a bad boy." He reprimanded, then pulled his hand from his servant's pants. Haruka giggled at the pet name and turned back around on his stomach to face the other. "I'm sorry, Master." He whispered and rubbed his cheek up against the tan chest. "You are just so pretty." He reached up and slid his dainty fingers down Makoto's cheek.

The older teen smirked. He reached forward and stroked his thumb on the bridge of Haruka's nose over and over, watching his slave's eyes get droopy. "Mm, Master... I love you, Master..." He smiled a sleepy smile, then leaned up to give his king a chaste kiss. "I love you..." He whispered against the boy's moist lips, then gave him yet another slow kiss.

Makoto didn't respond. He didn't know how. Instead, he shifted his weight and sat up a bit, patting the boy's rump. "Why don't you go clean out that bowl? It's probably getting hardened now." The king suggested. Haruka smiled and slipped off of the bed. He grabbed the bowl and slipped waved goodbye as he slipped out from the room.

* * *

Life was extraordinary for Haruka. Maybe his king was being a bit too generous, but that did not change the spirit lifting mood that coursed throughout the Tachibana mansion. The other servants were thankful for the slave that was in love. Haruka took almost every job that they previously had. He wanted to cook, clean, and serve their master, never letting someone else do the job for him. Nanase graced the mansion with happiness and a sense of love that almost every resident in his presence could feel.

Days passed like this. Makoto was getting better, somewhat, but his cast was still on and he had another three months before anything would actually be back to normal. Even if Haruka was still passing on I love yous and completing many caring acts, Makoto was getting rowdy. He didn't want to be bed-ridden anymore and he was so tired of just lying around all day. The most physical activity he would get in a day would be hopping to his bathroom with the help of Haruka. Sometimes he would call a servant up to his room just to ridicule them and yell at them. He would call the foul names and tell them to do their work and not let Haruka do it all. He didn't care who did what work, honestly, he just needed some entertainment and the closest thing he had to it was shoving his pent up frustration out of his body and onto someone else. Another thing that helped him unwind was obviously having Haruka by his side. He was still confused on his feelings towards the boy, but it was very wicked fun when he would make him squirm in his grasp.

He found a sense of pride and joy having someone get on their knees and yell their love out for you. Makoto had never experienced that. Sure, he has had people get on their knees and beg him for their forgiveness, but _never, not_ _once, _has he had someone act the way Haruka does towards him. A few times, he smiled when Haru repeated his pledge of love. He liked the feeling, but he didn't know if he was ready for love. He decided to keep everything strictly fun and games on his part of whatever relationship they had going on. The two of them had two very different feelings playing for them: love and sex.

Makoto could ask the boy to strip for him, Haruka would find a deeper, yet false, meaning for the request. A simple strip show in Makoto's eyes, could easily be seen as the king showing love for his slave's body, in Haruka's eyes. Things could stay this way for a while, for all Makoto cared.

* * *

"More?"

Makoto scoffed, snapping back. "Yes, more, Haruka."

The blue eyed slave dug his hands deeper into his master's back. "Yes, Sir." He continued to rub and roll his fingers into Makoto's skin, smiling. They had just finished Makoto's bath, and as of right now, they were relaxing on the bed. The older boy was lying on his stomach, face resting on a pillow, and his slave was straddling his lower back, giving him a heavenly massage. His small hands worked up and down his spine and all around his beautifully sculpted shoulders. If one thought that Makoto's chest was immaculate, then they definitely had never seen his back.

Haruka leaned down a bit and gave his master's neck a little kiss. He giggled a bit when Makoto turned his neck and puckered his lips. He wanted a kiss. Haru shifted up and pressed his lips fully against the other's. It was gentle at first, then the king turned his body around, gripped the sides of his slave's face, and gently bit at his lower lip. Haruka spread his lips wider and started lapping at Makoto's lower lip. "Master..." The pale boy whined, stroking his fingers up the tan neck and gripped at the soft olive brown locks. Makoto slid his tongue inside his slave's mouth, gently licking around and caressing Haruka's slender waist.

Haru whimpered and began to needily suck and nip at the hot, wet tongue in his mouth. "_Ah, Master."_ He whined, tugging softly on Makoto's hair. His teeth clacked against Makoto's, getting a throaty grunt as a response. The king brought a hand up to grip onto the dark hair and pull his slave's head back. "Haruka..." Makoto stared at the boy's face, his neck crooked back and his eyes trying to desperately look down at his master from the odd angle he was in. "Master." Haruka choked out, but smiled nonetheless. The tan boy let go of Haruka's hair, watching it bounce back into place and shape his pale face perfectly. The slave slowly crawled off of the larger body and sat beside his owner. Makoto turned on his side and propped his head up on his palm, while stroking Haruka's milky thigh. "Have you ever had sex?" Makoto asked.

Haru blushed. "You know the answer, Master..." His voice was quiet. His colorful eyes shifted gazes from his owner's face to the blankets beside him. "Haruka, I mean sex. Not fucking for money." In a quiet pause, Haruka shifted around a bit uncomfortably and shook his head quickly. "No, Sir..." He mumbled and curled his fingers into his palms, placing his fists onto his knees. The younger of the two wasn't completely pleased by the conversation, but he continued to talk for Makoto's sake. "I think... To partake in such a sensual act with someone, you have to really love them." He sighed and his parted lips melded into a dreamy smile. The brunette raised his brows, but his face remained lax and unfazed. "I understand." Makoto reached out with his free hand and brushed his fingertips against Haru's unblemished skin, squeezing his knee reassuringly.

Makoto sat up on the edge of his plush bed and leaned over to his boy. His large hand cupped the slave's cheek. Just the way that Makoto was able to hold half of his face in his palm made Haruka shiver with delight. Cerulean eyes continued to avoid the hard stare of his master until his chin was being prodded up with a finger and he heard the soft clicking of Makoto's tongue, like he was trying to get a kitten's attention. The boy finally looked up to the dazzling face and his lips curled up again. "I know you'll have sex soon. _Real _sex." The lord's face radiated warmth - something that made Haru feel a buzz of love against his insides. And the look in his eyes, something feral, that was the cherry on top for the petite boy. "Yes, of course, Master." He whispered, just barely audible. With that, his master lightly pressed his lips to the other's.

"Now off to bed with you." Makoto hummed and patted Haruka's curvaceous hip. The slave nodded and slid from the bed with grace and waved as he exited. "Until tomorrow, Master."

* * *

sorry this is so short and I haven't updated in a while SIGH. I've just had a lazy streak, ya know? but trust me, I have all sorts of ideas for this fic and things won't be all sunshine and happiness for long. MWUAHAHAHAH. see you soon, thanks for reading!


End file.
